Lloyd Tavernier
Lloyd Tavernier was the troublesome son of Celestine and Etta Tavernier and brother of Clyde and twin sister, Hattie. He arrived in Walford with his family in July 1990. Born with sickle-cell anaemia, Lloyd's parents were often overprotective with him and ensured he did not do anything strenuous which could harm his health. He suffered a sickle cell crisis in October 1990 but soon recovered. Tensions rose in 1991 when Etta fell pregnant but had a termination after learning her newborn would be born with sickle cell anaemia. In 1992, Lloyd was arrested for joyriding with his friends. He received an endorsement on his driving licence and his parents were left ashamed. Celestine later decided that it would be in his best interests if they moved away from Albert Square, so that Lloyd was distanced from his friends. Celestine received a job promotion in Norwich and, after Etta came around to idea of moving, they left. Biography 1990-1992: Life in Walford Lloyd and the rest of the Taverniers moved to Walford in July 1990. Born with sickle-cell anaemia, Lloyd's parents were always overprotective of him and ensured he did not overexert himself to avoid any health complications. Lloyd soon got a job as a paperboy and would cycle around the Square and nearby estates to deliver newspapers. However, in October 1990, he suffered a sickle cell crisis. Celestine and Etta were left extremely worried for their son, but he soon recovered. Lloyd's sickle-cell anaemia was often a sensitive subject, so when Etta fell pregnant in 1991, he was intrigued to find out if she would have the baby if it also had sickle-cell anaemia. Etta was unsure what she would do, until she had a test and learnt that her newborn baby would be born with the inherited condition. She ultimately decided to have a termination, which caused tension between her and Lloyd. The tension was later resolved however. In March 1992, Lloyd began to skive off school and would frequently hang out with his lawbreaker friends. He soon got himself involved with the police when, in April 1992, he was arrested for joyriding with his friends. Celestine and Etta were infuriated and disgusted with their son's actions. Lloyd was given probation and also received an endorsement on his driving licence, along with a driving ban for two years. Celestine soon began to question just how suitable Albert Square was for their troublesome son and confronted Etta on the idea of moving away to allow Lloyd to fix his problems. Etta was reluctant to move and wanted to keep Lloyd inside the house, but when she was unable to keep him captive and he disappeared for a day, she quietly began to come to her senses. Celestine received a promotion in May 1992 and the following month, the trio moved up to Norwich. First and last lines "So, what happened to the body beautiful dad? Did he go out of fashion like his shirt?" (First line) --- "Easy." (Final line, as he fist-bumped Clyde Tavernier) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1990 debuts Category:1992 departures Category:Tavernier family Category:Residents of 27 Albert Square